In response to your message
by Neferit
Summary: Also alternatively named "On the wings of racing homers", because it sure is very sad we can't respond to all those messages we receive. Deals with my legacy; F!Trooper/Aric Jorgan, F!Smuggler/Corso Riggs, and various, even non-canon pairings for F!JK.
1. re: for when you wake up

**A/N:** Also alternatively named "On the wings of racing homers", because it sure is very sad we can't respond to all those messages we receive. So - replies to all those lovely emails in no particular order. If there is change in the pairing, it will be stated in the author's notes.

The only constant pairings will be F!Trooper/Aric Jorgan and F!Smuggler/Corso Riggs, mostly because I can never pick one pairing for my F!JK and stick by it D:

Also, in case you are wondering, I offer story commissions - you can check those out on my deviantART, my nickname there is the same as here.

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing, which makes me a really sad panda.

* * *

 **Re: For when you wake up (F!JK/Theron Shan)**

From: Sunstone Filars

To: Theron Shan

Subject: Re: For when you wake up

I wrote this message so many times I lost count, and in case you are wondering, I can count really high. So don't worry about writing it twice, or however many times it took you. I certainly understand.

As Lana no doubt told you, getting me out of that carbonite had been the easiest part of the whole adventure. Getting ourselves out of the building, and then factory, a reactor close to exploding and also run-in with duo of Knights of Zakuul and also the High Justice Vaylin… that certainly had been a different tale, in part because of me being a blasted goody-two-shoes, as I heard her mumble, when she obviously thought I couldn't hear (but I could. My hearing is very good, just ask my sisters).

Five years.

Koth, and later Lana, told me it had been five years since I had been imprisoned in carbonite. There had been dreams, from what I can remember, but while crazy, it was that particular kind of crazy that makes you glad a certain someone wasn't in it.

Because believe me, I would have loved to have a dream that had you in it - just not these crazy dreams.

The time we spent together before I left with Marr for the Wild space had been short, I know, and this something between us is something that keeps me going right now. We've already had seen each other (which reminds me I never thanked you for finding _Defender_ for me - that ship is full of memories, both good and a few of not so good, and it's a great comfort to have it close, especially now), and part of me felt as if we met for the very first time; the smile here and there, the long looks and shyly lowered eyes, fingers just barely touching and quickly retreating.

Lana told me she, Koth and Koth's crew cooked up a bit of a celebration of our (and, as went unsaid, _mine_ ) state of "we're alive and kicking" today evening, and it would be prudent of all of us to attend.

I will be there. And hopefully, so will you.


	2. re: DO NOT READ PREVIOUS MESSAGE

A/N: Obviously, I need either cooler fic title, or a completely new fic.

* * *

 **Re: DO NOT READ PREVIOUS MESSAGE**

 **From:** Sunstone Filars

 **To:** Avus Dayne

 **Subject:** Re: DO NOT READ PREVIOUS MESSAGE

Too late to ask me not read anything - my inbox is ordered by the oldest unread messages, so the email not intended for my eyes was on top, and I opened it, as I open basically everything these days.

Avus, I usually wouldn't step into personal matters of my people, but this is rather special case, so…

As you probably noticed already, Vette is pretty easy-going and open to meeting new people she can talk to. Talk to. Forget about writing her emails - if you see her at cantina, why don't you just go over to her, introduce yourself, and see how it goes?

Vette is - apart from very pretty woman - a very gentle being who went through quite a lot, so I feel obligated to tell you that should you break her heart or treat her in any way less than what she deserves, you can count on following people having at the very least very strict words with you:

\- me (and that's about just those strict words)

\- Gault Rennow (the man knows every dirty trick in existence, and some of them which do not exist - _yet_ \- so don't tempt fate)

\- T7 (not exactly a person but believe me, when he decides to run over your foot, he can be very mean)

\- Len Parvek (he is much stronger than he looks, and that says a lot)

\- Hylo Vizs (who could make you disappear quicker than you could say 'smuggle', so don't think of anything funny)

Otherwise, if this haven't scared you yet - go get her, tiger!

\- Sunstone Filars,

Alliance Commander

P.S. By the way, in case you were wondering - those 'head tentacle things' are called lekku.

P.P.S. And if you know what is good for you, please, forget everything about poetry, and just be yourself. Buy the girl a drink. Listen to what she says and say something at least remotely interesting and/or funny, and go from there. Just no poetry, I beg you.


End file.
